


Trick or Treat

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: Halloween is the ludicrous holiday in Sherlock's opinion. However, the man does have a few tricks up his sleeve and they are bound to make you shiver.Cranial Capacity Halloween Addition





	Trick or Treat

“Utterly ridiculous,” Sherlock grumbled as he stared out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. “Whoever came up with this holiday was absolutely mental.” 

You turned to him from his chair. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because it’s about children. Who makes a holiday about children? Not to mention it monetarily puts you out and you’re obligated to open the door every fifty seconds. Then there’s small talk and forced, face compliments.” Sherlock shivered. “Disgusting.” 

The wrapping crinkled as John pulled out a Cadberry Crunchie Bar. “You’re a right dick, you know that?” He took a chomp of the candy bar. “Halloween is honestly the most fun holiday there is. When else do you have an excuse to eat two pounds of candy without judgment?” John popped the second bar in his mouth with a gusto. 

Sherlock looked over his shoulder. “Why on earth do you think I’m not judging that fact that you’ve ben stuffing your gob with Mars Bars since eight this morning?” 

John shook his head. “You don’t count. You judge everything and I don’t give two shits about your opinion.” 

“Well, you should. Mine is the only one that matters.” 

“Can you tell him to shut up? He kind of listens to you.” 

“Baking cookies for the kids.” 

“Oh, okay-wait, what?” 

John immediately perked up and turned around. “What are you up to?” He narrowed his eyes. Both of you had known Sherlock far too long to not be suspicious of such niceties. 

“Are you deaf? I’m making cookies.” Sherlock’s hand slipped when he tried to grab the baking sheet. A waterfall of pots and pans flew out of the cabinets and crashed to the floor. 

“No, but I’m going to be,” Jon goaded and you snickered. 

Sherlock kicked all of the utensils to the side and continued to gather everything he needed. “Mrs. Hudson asked me to make cookies for the kids because her back hurts. I’m being a good person.” 

You snorted. “I wish you luck.” 

“Why do you love him?” 

You held out a finger and tapped it. “Brilliant,” second finger, “brutally honest, funny, witty, tall, stunning eyes, raven hair, just gorgeous all around, there is literally only one of him-” 

John waved his hands and grimaced. “Okay, okay! Absolute dreamboat.” He gagged. 

Sherlock called your name irritably. “Can you come here?” 

You watched as Reagan’s head spun all the way around. “Why? The Exorcist is really starting to get into the thick of it.” 

“You’ve seen that movie a thousand times. Now come _here!_ ” Sherlock snapped. 

Irritated that your Halloween movie marathon was put on hold, you stomped over to the kitchen to see what your cranky husband wanted. “ _What_ do you want, Sherlock H-” Your sentence was cut off when you were picked up and set on the kitchen table. Sherlock opened your legs and wrenched you forward so they wrapped around his waist. 

He pressed his forehead to yours and narrowed his eyes. “I’m insulted,” he said, his voice deep. It sent a shiver down your spine and your legs naturally tightened around him. The action did not go unnoticed and you earned a smug smirk. “You didn’t mention that I’m very good in bed.” 

You looked at him through half-lidded eyes. “Yes. But I wasn’t going to tell John that.” 

Sherlock shook his head and placed his lips against your ear. “If you’re going to list all of my accolades, which would take hours, you have to include all of the most important things.” His lips traveled to the sensitive skin behind your ear. You could feel his hot breath as he lingered before he swiped the tip of his tongue in a quick small stroke and gave a quick nip. You sighed and ran your fingers through his hair, pressing him harder against you. He left a trail of soft kisses down your neck all the way to your collar bone as his hand slid up your spine and stopped at your shoulder blades. 

You pulled him away from you and kissed him, neither of you caring to keep your moans and sighs down at the contact. Your hands traveled his body as you tasted each other, dragging them down his chest and clawing at his back. Much too early, Sherlock pulled away. 

“No,” you whimpered quietly and pathetically, reaching out. 

Sherlock shook his head, his face flushed and his eyes shining with mischief. “If there is one thing I have learned about this blasted holiday,” he panted as he hiked up your cozy knitted dress, “is the concept of trick or treating and you are getting the second part.” 

“What about the trick part?” you asked, squirming in anticipation as he slid your underwear off. 

“Who bloody cares?” Sherlock pushed you forward and crouched down. His lips touched your hip, your leg, and finally the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. As he got closer to the throbbing heat between your legs, you gently thrusted your hips in desperation. 

“Calm down,” Sherlock belittled, the only person who could be rude when he was about to have oral sex. “It’s not that big of a deal.” Before you could tell him to shut the fuck up, Sherlock let his tongue dip down into the pool of moisture that was between your lips. You gasped and immediately took ahold of his hair, needing to touch some part of him while he made you feel this way. 

Your hips immediately jerked, needing more of the gorgeous man that was between your legs. His breath was hot as his tongue lapped you up, curling and swirling your dripping moisture. He ran his tongue hard against your clit as he slipped two fingers inside of you. 

You were biting down on your knuckle, not knowing where John was in the flat. You weren’t sure if he was still in the living room and the last thing you wanted was your best friend hear you moan as Sherlock ate you out like it was his job. It really was rude not to have mentioned it earlier. 

You shuttered and began to babble about how much you loved the man, only told to be quiet because he was concentrating. 

“Oh,” you said softly as his fingers curled inside you. He began to kiss and suck your thigh, nipping at your hip. It was then that your abdomen began to clench and your muscles tightened. You slowly sat up as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and love racked through you. Sherlock pulled away so he could watch the prettiest ‘o’ face on the planet. When your body relaxed, you fell back down on the counter and let out a long breath. that as one of my good qualities.” 

You nodded, still dazed. Sherlock slid onto the table with you, although his feet touched the floor. Suddenly, you started to laugh. 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and turned to you. “What?” 

You continued to laughed as you looked at him. “There’s a little rhyme that goes, ‘trick or treat, smell my feet. Give me something good to eat.” 

Sherlock looked back at the ceiling and began to laugh. 

As the giggles continued, John was frozen in his chair, eyes wide and too paralyzed with horror to move. Halloween was truly a terrifying holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing smut and I never do, but it's Halloween and I wanted to do something.
> 
> Happy Halloween, bbys <3
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
> 


End file.
